


Recital

by Rzan



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, obyczajówka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: Czuł porywające go dźwięki, wzbudzające złość, agresję, dokładnie to, czego pragnął Mozart. Drżał, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Chciał odejść, jednak już po chwili delikatne nuty uspokoiły go, wyciszyły, uśpiły. Wziął głęboki oddech, przygotowując się na kolejne uderzenie uczuć, których był pewien, że nadejdą, aczkolwiek nie spodziewał się namiętności, zmysłowości i pożądania, które wypełniały muzykę. Zachłysnął się, czując, jak czerwienieje na twarzy i mocniej ściska poły swojego habitu.





	Recital

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731915) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 



> No co ja mogę, no co? Ten musical jest fenomenalny, a aktorzy? Świetnie wykonali i przedstawili postacie!:)
> 
> BETY:  
> Arcamun Felis, Acrimonia, Vixen zerknęła i Nichiko :) <3 DZIĘKUJĘ!

Obserwował go od chwili, kiedy ten pojawił się na dworze. Był głośny, ekstrawagancki, ekscentryczny i bezpruderyjny. Bezwstydny. Gdziekolwiek by się nie znajdował, przyciągał uwagę — od zawsze w samym jej centrum. Gdy się pokazywał na salonach, te zmieniały się ze spokojnego przyjęcia w przerażającą awangardę. Spoufalał się z każdą kobietą, nie bacząc, czy była zamężna, czy dopiero została przedstawiona na balu.

Salieri go nienawidził. Nienawidził tego, że śmiał się, gdy sytuacja wymagała powagi, a zbywał ją żartem. Był wizjonerem, tego nie mógł mu odmówić, ale zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, jak zareagują dworzanie, jak jego sztuka zostanie przez nich odebrana. Każdy taki występek był tylko kolejnym krokiem ku jego upadkowi.

Jednak jego muzyka… Jego muzyka była jak ambrozja. Słuchając go, zatracało się w jej jestestwie, przeżywało całym sobą. Jednocześnie nienawidziło tak mocno jak kochało. Nikt nie mógł przejść obok niej obojętnie. Ludzie, widząc go, odwracali wzrok, choć i tak tłumnie dążyli na jego fetę, zapełniając nawet schody.

Najnowsza symfonia nie była inna. Momentami łagodna, ale częściej gwałtowna i ostra. Zimna, ale jednocześnie gorąca, słodka i melancholijna.

Salieri stał ukryty za kulisami, obserwując Mozarta wstającego od fortepianu, by przejąć dyrygowanie orkiestrze usadzonej w tle sceny. W tych momentach jego twarz wyrażała pełne skupienie, pasję, a nawet ekstazę. Czy nie było mu wstyd ukazywać tak intymnych emocji ludziom, którzy za plecami plotkowali o nim i pluli jadem? Hipokryci — najchętniej wyrzuciliby go z dworu, gdyby tak bardzo nie uwielbiali jego muzyki.

Czuł porywające go dźwięki, wzbudzające złość, agresję, dokładnie to, czego pragnął Mozart. Drżał, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Chciał odejść, jednak już po chwili delikatne nuty uspokoiły go, wyciszyły, uśpiły. Wziął głęboki oddech, przygotowując się na kolejne uderzenie uczuć, których był pewien, że nadejdą, aczkolwiek nie spodziewał się namiętności, zmysłowości i pożądania, które wypełniały muzykę. Zachłysnął się, czując, jak czerwienieje na twarzy i mocniej ściska poły swojego habitu.

Te przejścia najpierw z mola w dur, tylko po to, by za moment ponownie wytonować całość salą molową… Ach, te wariacje, te ronda, ten finał! Niedościgłe, zniewalające, urzekające. Sui generis!

 

Jak on śmiał!

Mozart był tak strasznie bezczelny! Tym razem rzeczywiście przekroczył linię.

Salieri nie potrafił oderwać od niego oczu i spojrzeć na patronów, by dowiedzieć się, jak zareagowali na taką brawurę. Wzrokiem pochłaniał każdy najmniejszy detal, każdy ruch, który wykonywał Mozart.

Ta muzyka rzuciła na niego czar, rozpaliła i rozbiła jego dotychczasowe opanowanie.

Przymknął oczy, pozwalając wyciszającym i czułym nutom na sprowadzenie go z powrotem do sali koncertowej. Ponownie nabrał głębokiego oddechu i odwrócił się od sceny z zamiarem wyjścia. Był tak pijany tymi emocjami, że zachwiał się i, asekurując przed upadkiem, dłonią oparł o jeden ze stołów.

Wyszedł, nie czekając na koniec braw.

* * *

    Gdy w królewskim ogrodzie zauważył Mozarta, zamarł. Przez długi czas nie ruszał się od okna, obserwując, jak ten skupia się, a po chwili lekko śmieje i z zadowoleniem coś notuje. Pióro delikatnie gładziło jego podbródek, gdy się nim bawił, w głowie grając zapewne kolejną operę. Przedstawiał zjawiskowy widok. Nie zwracał uwagi na wpatrzone w niego oczy, ciche głosy, które zapewne o nim rozprawiały czy nawet na słońce, które wyszło zza chmur i raziło go w oczy. Był pochłonięty tym, co robił, całkowicie temu oddany. Zignorował nawet piękną Konstancję, która próbowała go uwieść. Nie liczyło się nic i nikt poza muzyką.

    Salieri zastanawiał się, czym tym razem zachwyci ich Mozart i czy porwie go równie mocno co ostatnio. Jednakowo chciał tego i się obawiał. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego życie jako kapelmistrza powoli dobiega końca z powodu młodego chimeryka, geniusza i wschodzącej gwiazdy Wiednia. Zazdrościł mu tego, ale niejako był zaszczycony porażką z tak godnym przeciwnikiem.

    Zmusił się, by oderwać od okna i wrócić uwagą do sali, w której odbywał obecnie lekcje młody van Beethoven.

    — Jeszcze raz. Tym razem spokojniej, wolniej, Ludwiku.    

* * *

    Symfonia nie schodziła z języków dworzan jeszcze przez długi czas. Była tematem poruszanym na każdym balu i to powodowało, że Salieri unikał ich tak długo, jak mógł. Gdy musiał już pojawić się, na którymś z nich, starał trzymać się na uboczu, pozwalając, by to Mozart był epicentrum spotkania. Opierając się o jeden z filarów, obserwował, jak lśni cały rozpromieniony. Wraz z nim przyszła energia i ożywienie — ludzie wyrwali się z otępienia, pragnąc chociaż przez chwilę, porozmawiać z muzykiem, wymienić z nim parę uwag i pochwał. Mężczyzna ze swoją niepowtarzalną gracją przyjmował każde słowo, jednak gdy zbliżał się zakończenia wieczoru, w końcu postanowił złapać wymykającego się ciągle przed nim Salieriego. Dostrzegając, jak ten kieruje się ku balkonom, przeprosił szlachciców, po czym dyskretnie starał się podążyć za swoim konkurentem.

    Salieri opierał się o balustradę, wpatrując w kieliszek czerwonego wina, który trzymał. Cicho do niego podszedł.

    — Maestro — przywitał się.

Zauważył, że wyrwany z zamyślenia Salieri, lekko podskoczył wystraszony, szybko jednak ponownie przybrał niewzruszoną maskę.

    — Panie — odparł krótko mężczyzna, odwracając wzrok i prostując się. Uciekał od niego tyle czasu, a ostatni koncert jeszcze bardziej pchnął go w odizolowanie.

    — Antonio, zostawiłeś to w teatrze. — Nie wiedząc, co Mozart miał na myśli, odwrócił się w jego kierunku, chcąc jednocześnie skarcić za takie spoufalanie się.

Zamarł, widząc w dłoni plik znajomych mu kartek. Musiał je zostawić po koncercie...

— Czytałem twoją sonatę. Jest nieziemska, charyzmatyczna. Niezrównana. Nie spodziewałem się po tobie niczego innego. — Kiedy skończył mówić, zaczął nucić pod nosem melodię, którą stworzył Salieri. Ten z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, nie będąc do końca pewien, czy tak jawnie z niego kpił.

— Katharsis — odezwał się ponownie Mozart z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy. — Nie uważasz, że to idealny tytuł? Dodałem parę drobnych zmian, wydaje mi się, że powinny ci się spodobać.

Salieri nie wiedział, co czuć. Dumę, że Mozart uważał jego dzieło za warte uwagi na tyle, by dokonać korekty, czy upokorzenie, że nie było na tyle doskonałe, bo tej korekty wymagało?

— Emfatyczny! — wykrzyknął Mozart, unosząc i rozkładając ramiona, po czym zaczął się kręcić dookoła własnej osi, nie przerywając rozpoczętego nucenia. Jeżeli to, co Salieri teraz słyszał, to jego sonata po poprawkach, to Mozart się nie mylił. Brzmiała dużo śmielej i bardziej przejmująco od pierwotnej wersji.

Westchnął cicho, delikatnie się uśmiechając, wiedział, że nie wygra. Mozart miał rację.

Z tej krótkiej melancholii wyrwał go ponownie głos mężczyzny.

— Chyba nigdy nie widziałem, jak się uśmiechasz, Antonio.

— Mozart… Wolfgang — poprawił się, próbując wyrazić to, o czym myślał. Poddał się i przy kolejnym westchnieniu ponownie odwrócił w stronę ogrodów.

— Co? Powinieneś częściej to robić. Twój uśmiech jest oszałamiający. Urzekający. Porywający… — Salieri nie rozumiał, co się działo. Wiedział tylko, że zaczynało szumieć mu w głowie, a dłonie zaczynały się pocić. Mocniej ścisnął kieliszek i wydusił w końcu:

— Czego ode mnie chcesz, maestro Mozart?

Próbował nabrać dystansu, ale było to trudne, odkąd tylko poczuł za sobą obecność drugiego mężczyzny. Tak jak pamiętał — gdy Mozart skupił na tobie swoją uwagę, wszystko inne się nie liczyło.

— Czy wiesz, kto spowodował takie rozbudzenie mojej twórczości? Kto był moją podnietą, kto wzbudzał we mnie taki żar, ogień? Kto był moją inspiracją i natchnieniem? — zamilkł na moment, ale po chwili dokończył: — O kim jest ostatnia symfonia?

Salieri wstrzymał oddech, zdając sobie sprawę, że te wszystkie pytanie, były retoryczne. Nie był w stanie drgnąć, obawiając się tego, co może się zdarzyć.

— Ty, maestro. — Słowa zostały wypowiedziane w jego kark, wywołując u niego gęsią skórkę. W głowie kłębiła mu się plątanina uczuć, emocji, mocno ze sobą sprzecznych, ale tak prawdziwych. Ostatni raz czuł się podobnie właśnie na wspomnianym koncercie.

— Chciałem dać ci czas, na zrozumienie, na oswojenie się z tym. — Mozart nie skończył i dalej kontynuował swój monolog. — Widziałam, jak odbijasz się od ścian, ale dość tego, Antonio. Dość, moja muzo. — Ramieniem objął go w pasie, a ciałem przylgnął do jego pleców. — Razem stworzymy coś niesamowitego, niezapomnianego. — Poczuł, jak dłoń odgarnia mu włosy i kołnierz, robiąc miejsce najpierw na muśnięcie nosem, a po chwili na wilgotne, chłodne usta. Antonio przymknął oczy. Odchylił delikatnie głowę, odkrywając tym samym więcej skóry i cicho odetchnął.

Dlaczego miałby nie pozwolić porwać się temu oceanowi i dać pochłonąć? Konwenanse? Skandal? Przy Mozarcie to nie ma znaczenia. To on cały był jednym wielkim skandalem.

Czując, jak ten go mocniej do siebie przysuwa, Salieri odchylił głowę, opierając ją o ramię Mozarta. Otworzył oczy i natychmiast został porwany przez intensywność jego wzroku. Mozart patrzył mu prosto w oczy, przesuwając dłoń z karku na gardło i jeszcze bardziej odchylając jego głowę, kierując jednocześnie twarz ku swojej.

— Już dość uciekania, moja muzo — powtórzył szeptem Mozart, całując go.

Już dość.


End file.
